Dressing Room Desire
by Kikiza
Summary: All Axel wanted to do was get some new pants. Why does Marluxia have to play certain games with him.


**Pairing:** Axel x Marluxia

**Notes:** This was really fun to write. I thought about it today when dad and I were babbling about being watched in dressing rooms. Hehe. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Axel walked through a new odd pink clothing store that just opened up. He had no clue who owned it nor who could want to make such a pink and frilly store that apparently carried men's clothing. Everyone had been doing their own thing lately and so there had been no recon. Twilight Town had changed a lot and there was much hustle and bustle.

Axel found clothes that weren't bright pink but a nice shade of red and made of nice material. It secretly overjoyed Axel. He did seem to have a fondness for the color red. There was actually quite a large selection for red. Axel pretty much started to splurge on himself as he picked out a very large amount of clothes to try on. He all but screamed when he found a pair of what looked like they would be very nice butt showing off skinny jeans.

Axel had about forty things to try on when he got to the dressing rooms, which didn't have an attendant. There was a little sign that said the five finger discount will not be accepted. As he read the guidelines his cell phone began to buzz. He looked at it and sighed it read Marl. short for Marluxia. Axel sighed and flipped the phone open and threw it to his ear.

"Allo?" He asked hoping maybe the strange way of answering would throw Marluxia off and he would leave Axel alone. A deep chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi there, you enjoying your shopping?" He asked. Axel's face puzzled and he sighed. Sighed seemed to be a habit when Marluxia was around, even if he was just on the phone.

"What are you up too?" Axel asked as he walked into the changing room. It seemed he could fallow the rules and still talk on the phone at the same time. As he began to strip down he looked at himself in the mirror in his boxers. He had this thing for his own body and it's no question why. Though he didn't have much muscle he had the prefect figure that women (and some men) fawned over.

"Well see. You aren't too smart are ya now? I mean. Giant store of pastels and flowers. Me out of the castle almost every day." Marluxia giggled at Axel. Axel's jaw dropped.

"No way." Axel said feeling a bit shell shocked. Marluxia found this in great humor. Axel sat down on the little bench and looked at the clothes he had planned to buy.

"I see you~" Marluxia teased at Axel. Axel blushed and looked around the small room he was in. His sharp eye caught in the corner, a very tiny little black dot. Axel's palm flew up to his forehead, smacked with a loud sound, and drug down his face as he realized that the pink haired freak was looking at him in his underwear.

"Yeah, that's cool. I have pants to try on. Can I continue with my life now?" Axel said now regretting the moment he stepped into this horridly plush store. But he spent all that time looking out clothes and so why stop now. It isn't as if Marluxia hadn't seen him naked before.

"Oh no. See. This is my store, I could easily call the cops and have you arrested for shoplifting. Oh no, I think we are going to have lots of fun dressing you up." Marluxia said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. '_Well shit…' Axel thought rubbing his face out of stress. Of course this would happen, Marluxia does love these little games. _

"_Fine, what do I have to do." Axel huffed. His mind didn't really hate the idea of showing off for Marluxia but Axel had things he wanted to do today and if he stayed here too long he would be late for ice cream with Roxas. _

"_Lock the door, I noticed you hadn't before, and lose the boxers. I mean. Boxers are for losers, and you don't wanna lose my game now do you Axel my dear?" Marluxia said and Axel could pretty much picture the smirk he had on his mouth right now. Axel did as he was told, and when his boxers were on the floor, just to taunt Marluxia he turned his small pretty ass to the camera and smacked it. _

"_Hope you enjoy!" Axel hissed into the phone pretending to be reluctant but the more he thought about it the more fun this sounded. Axel and Marluxia had been through some interesting times but this was new to Axel._

"_Oh, believe me, I do. Now I decided dress up can wait until later, or maybe not at all. The view of you without clothing is too much and it would be ruined if you put those tight ass grabbing pants on, no matter how sexy it would be. Now I want you to sit down, face the camera and spread your legs for me." Marluxia said. Before Axel could start Marluxia had to add. "Remember do it for me. Like you would if I was in that dressing room with you." His voice sounded seductive. Axel tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear. This is where it would remain._

_Axel ran his hands down his sides and ran his hand over his cock before turning to face the camera. He licked his lips and leaned against the wall sliding down with his eyes half open. He threw his head down and ran his hands over his 3 main man parts before slowly spreading his legs. Axel heard the pink haired man laugh lightly as his breath got heavier. _

"_Now, as you sit there looking as fine as normal I want you to play with yourself. Make it creative." Marluxia spoke into the phone and Axel complied. One hand moved up his smooth bare chest and to his mouth where he licked his fingers and began to enslave his penis in his hand. Tracing his fingers up and down and then rubbing slowly. As it go harder Axel bit his lip and looked up at the camera from under his eyelashes. He took his other free hand and ran it up and down his thigh every now and thing running his hands over his balls. He could hear Marluxia breathing faster which Axel assumed meant he was also playing with himself._

"_Now… Finger…" His breathe was already hitching. Axel decided to poke at Marluxia. _

"_Only if I can hear you do the same." Axel edged. The fast breathe stopped and Marluxia gave a very cute girly giggle. _

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about that, now do as your told." Marluxia commanded. Axel grinned and took his hand that had been sensually rubbing his own thigh and licked two fingers. He took in a breath as he traced behind him and came up into himself without hesitation. The feeling made him go cross-eyed. Marluxia couldn't help but give a burst of laughter at the sight of Axel's eyes. _

_Axel worked with one hand, his penis and with his other hand his hole. He had to muffle his moans. Marluxia didn't have to worry about muffling his moans and the sounds Marluxia made only made Axel hornier._

_As he breathed deeply he felt as if he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Marluxia took in a deep breathe and let out a final moan as Axel would assume he came. Soon after Axel pulled out his fingers and started to roughly rub himself before he let out a loud moan. Axel huffed and Marluxia laughed. Suddenly there came a knock on the door._

"_Is everything all right in there?" A female voice asked. Axel's face went red…_

"_Um… Yes. I just pulled my pants too far up." Axel said as he couldn't think of a better excuse for the shop rattling moan he had just given…_

"_Okay then. When your done, master Marluxia told me to bring you some tissues." The female replied and on the other end of the phone Marluxia was laughing, laughing like a mad man._


End file.
